


My A/B/O FAQ

by manowrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: basically how i envision my abo worlds.
Kudos: 4





	My A/B/O FAQ

Here are the answers to the questions that you all may have had: 

Characters make packs. usually comprised of the people they are closest to and consider their family.

**The Sexes**

  * **Alpha:** The strongest, and most aggressive and possessive of the sexes. All Alphas have penises. When a child presents, their body changes permanently and that’s how you know. i.e. a female will grow a penis and testicles. Very sensitive ears and noses. 
  * **Beta:** Closest to the standard human race as we know it. Fiercely loyal and protective. The least sensitive senses. 
  * **Omega:** The ones who carry the children. Fiercely loyal and protective of their own. Very sensitive noses. Male omegas have a vagina. Most Omegas do not work, or have simple, non-strenuous jobs, like healers, caretakers and secretaries. 



**Ruts and Heats**

  * Alpha’s go through ruts every six months. They last 5 days, where they are unusually aggressive and possessive. And they smell very strongly when rutting. 
  * Omegas go through heats every six months that last seven to ten days. This is when they are most fertile. Their body temperature rises considerably, the longer they are without satisfaction. Every year they do not carry pups, their heat will get worse. 
  * Betas can make a rut or heat burn less, but cannot satisfy them. They will just have to bow out or endure until the heat or rut is over.
  * There is a medicine omegas and betas can take to prevent pregnancy. 



**Scents**

  * Alphas smell like nature with an added musk. They are most dominant. 
  * Betas smell neutral 
  * Omegas smell sweet. 
  * All sexes can scent mark 


  * Scent marking is covering someone in a scent to signify that they belong to you, and are therefore “off the market”. Scent marking has to be accepted by the person that is being marked. (i.e. if an alpha scents an omega without their consent, the omega can reject it and vice versa.) 
  * Betas can scent mark. It isn’t as strong as an alpha’s but it does the job. Beta scent marks are temporary, and only last a few hours. 



**Mating**

  * Mating can occur at any time, whether in heat or rutting or not. 
  * During a mating, one can cover the other in a scent. 
  * Alpha’s pop knots when mating during a heat or rut. This is to hold their seed inside of the receiver in order to increase the chance of conceiving. 
  * In order for an omega to receive a knot, they have to relax. An alpha will not be able to knot an omega if not permitted. 
  * An Omega can get pregnant at any time, but mating during a heat increases the chances of multiples, exponentially. 
  * Alpha's tend to bite during a mating. This is known as the mating bite. It ties the two together forever. 
  * Omegas and Beta’s are the only ones who usually receive a mating bite from an alpha. 
  * If an Alpha lets an omega bite them, it is a public display of trust and devotion. 
  * Once mated **and** bitten, an omega’s scent subtly changes permanently to reflect that they belong to another. 
  * A beta male can get an omega pregnant, but the child is not likely to be carried to term. Beta females can be impregnated by both Alphas and Betas. 
  * There are blockers that Alphas and Omegas can take to stop their ruts and heats. (they do not always work and can throw your biology off schedule) 
  * Alphas are aggressive when mating. The space that they mate in is called a den. Intruding on an Alphas den is seen as a challenge. If someone intrudes the alpha will try to ward them off, rising to the challenge and fighting the intruder to prove their strength, (which can lead to a death). Others can intervene or let it play out. An Omega may let it happen, it is their choice whether to stop it or not. 



**Pregnancy & Young **

  * Pregnancies last the typical 40 weeks for a single birth. And 33-37 weeks for a multiple birth. 
  * Scents change slightly when someone is pregnant. Omega’s can smell it right away. Alphas are less likely to notice.
  * Alphas become extremely protective of their young and will rarely let anyone else come into contact with their pregnant mate if they are not related to them.
  * Young are called “Pups” 
  * A pup’s scent is a mix of their parents, about 55% of their Sire’s scent and 45% of the parent that gave birth. 
  * The Sire is always the parent with the penis. The pup will always call this parent “Sire” when referring to them and the other parent is the “mother” or “father.” (in a case where the pup may have three parents [because polygamy exists] the same still goes. Sire/Mother/Father or S/F/F or S/M/M). The Sire can choose what to be called “Mother, Father, or Sire” it is their choice. 



**Behaviors**

  * Omegas will nest when pregnant, or coming into their heat. It’s mainly an unconscious action. A Nest is a place the Omega has built in order to get ready for childbirth. Usually filled with things that has their mate’s scent on it. 
  * Omegas and Alphas are allotted paid time off of work for heats and ruts. 
  * Omegas and Alphas can work or do other things during a heat or rut, but the scent change is pretty noticeable. 
  * During a heat or a rut, Omegas and Alphas will be more irritable. 
  * Alphas are overly aggressive when rutting. They’ll usually go to a gym to work out extra aggression.
  * Alphas will posture in order to woo the person they want to mate.
  * Betas are strong, and will quickly come to the rescue if needed. Can smell if an Alpha or Omega is coming into a heat or rut. 



**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any other questions about a specific story, leave them in the comments and i will answer them


End file.
